Methods for setting the clutch torque of a clutch are known in the art. In this context, the clutch actuator has a servomotor that has as actuator parts a stator with a coil and a rotor with permanent magnet sectors that are alternately magnetized in directions opposing each other. The permanent magnet segments produce a rasterization of the actuator parts, i.e., the positions at which the actuator parts are positioned relative to each other while at a standstill are disposed at raster points of a position raster. To move the parts of the clutch toward each other and away from each other and thereby set the clutch torque, the servomotor is in a driving connection with a disengagement device of the clutch via a self-locking mechanism. To set the clutch torque, a corresponding setpoint value is first determined for the relative position of the clutch parts, which may be between the raster values of the position raster. Then, by appropriate supply of power to the coil, the actuator parts are positioned in relation to each other at a raster value of the position raster that is adjacent to the position setpoint value. Upon reaching the raster value, the servomotor is shut down and the current position is kept de-energized because of the self-locking of the clutch actuator. Because of the rasterization of the clutch actuator, the clutch may only be adjusted in steps. As a result, the setting precision of the clutch torque is limited. When a position-regulated servomotor using incremental position measurement is used, the setting precision of the clutch torque may also be influenced by the resolution of the increments if this resolution is coarser than the raster spacing of the rasterizations and/or the raster values of the position raster do not match those of the incremental travel measurement. Finally, because of the elasticity of its components and the friction that occurs during adjustment, the disengagement device is afflicted with a travel hysteresis that results in the relative positioning of the actuator parts not being converted, or being only partially converted, into a corresponding adjusting travel of the clutch. Depending on the particular hysteresis value that exists on the disengagement device and the direction in which the relative adjustment of the clutch parts is made, additional inaccuracies may occur in the setting of the clutch torque.